Chasing the Rain
by Summer's Darling
Summary: Bella is a lonely vampire, seeking out a meaning to her existance. Whenever she comes across Edward, a human she simply can't stay away from, her life seems to change. Bella&Edward. Lemons in future chapters.
1. Lemonade

**A/N: So I'm actually starting another story. I've been wanting to write lately and this is what came to mind so far. I know there's already been ideas of Bella being a vampire and meeting a human Edward, but this is my version. **

**This story will be told in Bella's POV. She's a vampire living with Carlisle and Esme. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett won't be seen until later chapters. **

**Yes, this story _is_ rated M. Lemons and such won't be until later chapters. So don't expect them to hop to it so soon.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think so far! The reviews will help me work faster and see what I need and want to do. **

**If you see any problems or spelling mistakes just tell me. I'm writing this all on my own and I might have missed a few spots.**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**-I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

I love the taste of lemonade. It has this sweet and tangy flavor that I can't get over. Lemons, however, are a different story. I had a taste of one once, about ten years ago, and I've never set my tongue on one again. I have to be careful out in public if I'm craving the taste of lemonade, like I am today, so that no one will stare and get strange ideas. It's not like I can't drink lemonade, I certainly _can_, but it's a horrible ordeal having it set at the bottom of my stomach and then having to puke it back up.

I lifted the red plastic cup to my lips and brushed my tongue against the liquid drink. A group of boys, probably at the age of fifteen, walked slowly by the bench I was resting on and looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes and lifted the cup back to my mouth to take another taste. As soon as they walked past they started talking in hushed voices thinking I couldn't hear them.

"Damn, did you see that chick?

"Her hair is just yelling 'fuck me'."

"I think I need to go to the bathroom..." I sighed and rolled my eyes once more. Humans could be so pathetic at times. One of the shorter boys turned around and gave me one last glance. The slight sent of arousal hit my nose nearly causing me to drop my drink in disgust. Sad to say, this happened quite often.

Being around humans was simple for me. Ever since I was turned into this creature I never really had the urge to attack humans, sink my teeth into their necks, and suck out every ounce of blood from their bodies. I never wanted to kill humans. I never wanted to be a _monster_.

I stood up and tossed the cup, still full of lemonade, into the trash can. At times I would look at myself as a monster. It's hard to live in this world and wonder if there's someone who'll be willing to stick with you for a lifetime. It's hard to imagine myself being this way throughout my entire existance. I can't help but to ponder over the fact if I'll ever be truly happy. It's not that I'm not happy, it's just that I'm, well...lonely. It's common for my kind to have a mate. In all my years of living I have yet to come across someone that I could love. I have yet to find out if I even have the ability to love in that sort of way.

I walked down the park's path, past the children playing and laughing near the swingset, and headed towards my parked car. I knew that I could love in some sort of way. Just like how I loved Carlie like a father, like how I loved Esme as a mother. Since the beginning of my change they've been there for me. They helped me figure out how to function in life. They helped me learn the ways of living like who we are.

I finally reached my vehicle and opened the door. I slid into the seat and started the engine. I pulled the seatbelt over my chest and buckled in. Even though it wasn't needed, it was a habit I quickly picked up. I pulled out of the parking place and began to drive down the road until I reached the slow moving highway. At times I found myself jealous of Carlisle and Esme's relationship. They've been together for nearly fifty years and they're still madly in love with eachother. No matter how ironic it sounds, I would would die for that kind of thing. I can tell they've noticed a sad depression creeping up inside me over the past years. Lately I've just sat alone in my room with nothing to do but re-read countless of books that have already been worn at the edges. Yet these past couple of years I find myself driving around, going to coffee shops or the mall, a place where I can just wonder around. I even question myself why I've been doing this. Carlisle believes I'm in need of some sort of social life. Esme agrees with him. I, on the other hand, think I'm searching for that one person in which I can love. That one person who can honestly say that they love me back. What would happen if I was to perhaps come upon this person? I havn't met any new people of my species lately, and I fear I never will find one who I'll want to spend the rest of eternity with.

I eased my foot slightly on the pedal causing the car to speed up at least ten miles over the speed limit. Esme would be wondering where I've been. It's been nearly three days since I've been home. It's time like these when I just need time to myself. I reached the long driveway that led up to our house and turned my car into it. I let out an uneeded breath of air and parked my car into the driveway. I stepped out and walked to the front door at a human pace.

"Where have you been?" My body was incircled by Esme's arms as she tugged me close into fierce hug. The corners of my mouth lifted as I wrapped my arms around her waste in return.

"Just off roaming around, Esme. I just needed a couple days to myself." She tugged my arm and led me into the house.

"You always say you need a couple days to yourself. You can have a couple days to yourself right here in this house." She turned her head around and glanced at me as she led us into the living room. "You know it drives me insane when you just go off and leave like that without telling me." I mumbled an apology and sat down on the leather couch. Esme took a spot next to me and patted my hand.

"You know Carlisle and I are always here for you if you need anything." I sighed and leaned into the arm rest.

"I know, Esme. It's just, lately I've been feeling..." I trailed off and chewed on my bottom lip, a habit I've had since I was human.

"I can understand how you're feeling, Bella." Carlisle took a seat in the chair next to the couch. "Before I found Esme, I felt as if nothing could change the feeling of loneliness inside me. Someone will come along for you. You'll know when you meet them." His face turned into a sad smile. "But you don't have to run off searching for him, Bella. Fate never stares you right in the face." I wrung my hands together at his words. I couldn't help but to doubt them. It was silent for a while until Carlisle cleared out his throat.

"For now, I think it's best if you enrolled in school." My head shot up and my mouth dropped in shock.

"School?! Carlisle, you can't be serious. I havn't been in school since..." Carlisle shot me a look and I knew I hardly had a choice in the matter.

"Bella, we just think this is best for you. Maybe you can breach out and make new friends." I scoffed at Esme's words.

"Make new friends?" My words came out harsh as my anger started to rise. "What kind of person would want to be friends with a, with a vampire!" I grinded my teeth together. "I don't need to go to school. I'm perfectly fine with how things are now. Anyways, wouldn't we have to move to be able for me to go to school?" Carlisle ran his hands through his hair in fustration.

"Bella, we all know you aren't fine. You can't continue living as though you mean nothing. You need to do _something_." He stood up and grabbed a small stack of papers laying on the coffee table. "And we have thought about moving. To here." He pushed the papers into my hand. I looked down to see a picture of an old mansion that set upon a hill. It was set on a fairly large set of land and was surrounded in trees that led to a forrest. I looked at where the house was located and snorted.

"Forks?" Carlisle nodded and took the papers back away from me.

"It seems ideal for us. It's hardly ever sunny there, lots of rain and clouds. One of the most rainiest cities, in fact. The town is small, as is the school. You shouldn't have much trouble joining in there." He sat back down in the chair. "Plus they have a nice looking hospital and the land is large enough for Esme to start herself a new garden." As much as I'd like to disagree, the plan sounded perfect. I could literally feel the excitement radiating off of Esme as the thoughts of her gardening again came to topic.

"And the hunting?" I questioned. Carlisle grinned from ear to ear.

"Not a problem. Deer, wolves, and bears are surrounding the place. We'll have no trouble keeping up our thirsts." I stood up from my spot on the couch.

"So should I start packing now?" Esme leaped up and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, Bella! Things will start turning up for you, you'll see!" She turned around and headed to her room. Carlisle chuckled as we began to hear the sounds of her moving stuff around putting things into boxes to start packing.

"It won't be as bad as you think, Bella. Maybe you'll actually like it." He winked at me and headed to his room to join Esme. I stood there in the living room for a moment before heading off to start packing myself. I went to my closet and grabbed a couple of suitcases out of the back.

School. In all these years of being a vampire school was one of those things I didn't even dare to think about. A vampire going to school? With humans? That was unheard of. I felt something tighten in my chest causing me to shudder. I moved towards my dresser and glared at my reflection. Could I actually be nervous?

* * *

_A/N: _

_I havn't wrote many stories on here. Usually I end up forgetting and leaving them left behind, but I really want to finish this story._

_I hope you enjoyed this first snippet. Later chapters will be longer, this is just something to get out there._

_Remember to review!_


	2. Earth

** A/N: Here's chapter two. I'm hoping you all are enjoying it. I've had a few people put this to their favorite's and updates, that's good. I'd really like some more reviews on it though. I'm just a 17 year old girl filling her time with fanfiction. If you're into this story you'll probably see a new chapter every two to three days or so. I have school and I can't spend every moment of my time writing, even though I'd absolutely love that. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews make me very happy, so just do it!**

* * *

"When they said this town was small they really meant it." I muttered. The windshield wipers were swiping away the rain as it pummled again the outside of my car. I followed Carlisle and Esme in their vehicle. We passed what seemed to be the local grocery store. A few cars littered the roads and you'd see a house here and there. This place was basically deserted.

We drove on until a small building popped up on the side of the road with a sign that read Forks High School on it. The school was nearly falling down to the ground. The bricks were an awful yellowish color and the building looked no bigger then the house we were moving into.

"You've got to be kidding me." When was the last time they mowed anyways? I moped in my car seat and continued down the road. With Carlisle driving right on the speed limit we arrived at our new house in about five minutes.

I let out a low whistle as we parked our cars in the driveway of the, well, mansion. I turned the engine off and stepped out onto the grass. The house was _huge_.

"I give that you like it?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, it's beautiful." The house had a nice modern look to it. Pillars reached up the doorway and the brick aligning the house was a nice calming brown. The landscaping was a bit sad, but I figure Esme will get right to that problem. I cocked my head to the side as I noticed all the windows. "But what are we going to do with all the extra space?" Carlisle shrugged in front of me.

"You know how much Esme loves decorating. I think it'd be a wonderful challenge for her to spruse this house up." He paused and glanced at me. "Plus, you never know...we might have new people joining us at any time." I shot him a questioning look but he was already heading towards the front door. "Now let's go have a look inside." We each stepped through the doorway and paused. The first thing that I noticed was something I wasn't expecting. I was staring straight into my own reflection.

"It certainly is unique." Esme said next to me. Each side of the hallway was alligned with mirrors. A couple of steps in and you'd be standing in the center of the living room and the doors that I suspected led to a kitchen.

"It does have a certain charm to it." We followed Carlisle into the living room. It was amazingly spacious. Windows spread out throughout walls showing off the beautiful view of our backyard and trees. The furniture Esme recently bought was scattered out across the room along with our hundreds of unpacked boxes. Carlisle rubbed his hands together in such a human manner.

"Let's get to it."

************

"Well, I'm glad this took only...a whole day to do." Even with Vampire speed it took a while to get everything in the perfect spot. I bet I moved the living room furniture around nearly twenty times until it finally met Esme's liking.

"At least we're settled in." We were all joined in on the back porch looking out into the dark clouded sky.

"You should go hunting, Bella." I opened my mouth to protest but Carlisle cut me off. "Tomorrow school is starting for the year and you need it whether you like it or not." I huffed and stepped off the wooden porch and onto the grass.

"Fine." I grumbled as a walked towards the trees lining the forest. "But I'm only hunting the deer. I'm not hungry." I heard Esme sigh as I stepped through grass and trees.

Hunting wasn't something I overly enjoyed. I did, however, like to run. Feeling the rush of air and the taste of the leaves and rain on my tongue was somewhat addicting. I loved the way my hair whipped behind me and how my legs could keep moving on and on without me getting the least bit tired. It helped me clear out my mind and relax from all my annoying problems of the day.

I skidded to a stop as I felt the hooves of dear running underneath my feet. The movement paused and I crept up until I could spot them behind a large bush. I sucked in a deep breath of air and brought in the scent. I crouched down on my heels and launched myself into the air. Soon the smooth texture of the animal's blood ran down my tongue making the quite pulse of hunger settle down.

************

"Here, let's put some blush on those cheeks." Esme sat me down on a chair in the bathroom to work on my makeup. "It'll make you look more human." She dabbed the brush against my cheek bones and smiled down at me. She then picked up a tube a lipgloss and handed it to me.

"Now put this on." I popped open the top and slid the slick gloss against my red lips. I rubbed them together and took a look at my reflection.

"I guess it made some sort of a difference." I said. I ran my hand through my long hair. It was curled and ran past my shoulders in a waterfall full of wavy brown. I usually do away with makeup, but because of school and meaning that I'd have to be around humans for a while, I needed to look more like them.

"Do you think they'll say much about my eyes?" Esme pulled off a piece of lint from my shirt and shook her head.

"I don't think they'll worry to much about it." She smiled and stood me up. "They'll be too shocked by your beauty to notice much anyways." I rolled my eyes causing her to giggle. She patted my shoulder.

"Though I still don't know why you decided on wearing this of all things." I looked down at myself and frowned. I was wearing a faded pink t-shirt and just a regular pair of every day jeans.

"It's what I'm comfortable in." She tsked and walked out the bathroom door. I still didn't understand why they were acting this way. Esme just had to insist on doing my hair and makeup while Carlisle gave me a pep talk on how to communicate with students at school and such. I knew I wouldn't have a problem with that. What was strange, though, is how they acted like they secretely knew something I didn't...

"Ready for your big day?" Carlisle asked as he joined us at the top of the stairs. I shrugged in return and hopped down the staircase.

"If you'd even call it a big day, but not really." Esme joined me downstairs and walked towards the little dresser near the front door and grabbed my school supplies. She walked over and handed them to me.

"It's about time you headed over there. You don't want to be late on your first day." Her eyes twinkled and her lips curved into a smile.

"Thanks...?" She pushed me towards the front door.

"Get a move on!" Carlisle chuckled. I opened the door and walked out towards the car. "Good luck, Bella!" I heard her say as I opened the car door. As I sat in the front seat and rested my notebooks on the console I could have sworn I heard Carlisle mutter 'She'll need it.' I shook my head to myself. I have never been more confused by their actions as I was now.

I turned on the engine and pulled out of the long driveway. Once on the road I took my sweet time heading to school. Even at the slow pace I was driving I still managed to arrive to school thirty minutes early. I pulled into a parking place away from all of the student's vehicles and stepped out of the car with my books. The weather outside was perfectly cloudy. A great day to blend in and not be questioned by the strange looks of my skin.

As I walked up the parking lot and onto the school's yard the scents of all the different people hit my nose. Having them all mixed together wasn't exactly pleasant, especially with the scent of strawberries and banana peels put together. As I stepped onto the cemented walkway I started to hear the whispers of girls and crowing of boys around me. I ducked my head down and walked at a faster pace to get out of attention's way. I could hear the questions, smell the jealousy, and even sense the arousal of some males around me. I knew school was a bad choice. The voices got louder as I stepped inside the school doors, the walls forming no kind of barrier from the student's conversations. I opened the office doors and walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" A lady that smelled like raisins and old soap asked me. Her glasses were hanging off her nose and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Yes. I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm new here and they said I'd have to feel out some papers." Her eyes widened as she got a good look at me and she turned around in her swivel chair. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small stack of stapled paper.

"Here you go." Her voice was raspy. Sure signs of smoking. "I'm sure you'll have time to finish before first period starts. You can sit down over there." She pointed at a row of chairs lining the wall. I grabbed a pen off the desk and sat down.

***********

"Here's your schedule and here's your locker number and combination." She handed me a sheet with the information on it. The classes in the hundreds are on your left and the classes in the two hundreds are on your right. It's a small school, you shouldn't have that much of a problem getting around." I almost snorted out loud in agreement. I thanked her and went out the office towards towards the now crowded school. According to the clock, I had about five minutes to find my class. I looked down at my schedule and noticed I had U.S History first period. I began walking down towards the right hallyway trying my darndest to block out the voices around me. The voice of a girl, Jessica I learned, was especially annoying me.

"You know, she isn't even that good looking." She nasaled.

"Are you kidding? She's fucking hot as hell." Answered a boy. I mean, seriously, is that what all the boys thought about here? It's like their whole life depended on them getting layed.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I could have sworn I was just next to my class number, 231, but I somehow ended up in the end of the hallway all the way at 254.

"Need some help?" A girl with soft curly brown hair approached me. I flashed her a smile and nodded.

"Yes. It seems I'm lost." I let out a quiet laugh.

"Here, let me see your schedule." I handed it over to her. She hummed and turned around. She led me all the way back to the begininning of the hallway.

"Here it is!" She stopped in front of a classroom that read 234. I raised an eyebrow at her and her nose reddened.

"You see, when the school was built there was a lot of confusion on where to put the class numbers and such. You can tell they messed up quite a bit here, but it's the only problem kids have with finding their class. You shouldn't have anymore problems." She pushed her small framed glasses up her nose a little bit.

"Thank you for the help. I'm Bella." I lifted my hand to shake hers and she gave me an odd look. She slowly lifted her hand and gave mine a gentle shake.

"I'm Angela." The freckles on her nose wrinkled as she gave me a smile. For a human she smelled sweet, like peaches, and had a kindness to her that drew me in.

"It's nice to..." My sentence was left off as people around school began buzzing in excitement. The loud talking and hushed whispers was almost enough to give me a headache. I looked towards the school lobby in wonder. Angela did the same.

"Oh my God. He's here."

"I can't believe it. He looks hotter than before."

"Dude, I thought he left already. Now how am I supposed to get into Jessica's pants?"

"I just want to run my hands through those gorgeous locks of his..."

I was listening on to everyone's conversation when something hit me. My whole body was overwhelmed by different emotions. Hunger, want, need, and even lust. It was that _scent_.

"Bella? Hay, are you okay?" I put everyone's voices including Angela's concerns into the back of my head. It seemed as if I was a transe. I couldn't move no matter how bad I wanted to. I sucked in another gush of air and I felt my body tense even more. The husky smell of trees, morning grass, and earth struck me at a force. Such a simple yet powerful thing. The smell was getting closer and I didn't even notice my feet moving backwards. The front doors opened and it was almost too much to handle. The person that stepped through the door nearly sent me to the floor in amazement. I held in my breath and stared.

"Oh, God." I choaked out.

* * *

_A/N: I don't have much to say so far. I have a great idea on where this story's heading._

_If you didn't read in the beginning, please remember to review!_


	3. Copper

**A/N: So I got my back teeth pulled out yesterday and was left home from school with a sore mouth. I had a lot of time to get this snippet out there. It might be starting out slow now but it'll get going in the future. I tried to re-read and check over any mistakes, but I still might have missed some. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

_

* * *

_

_"Oh, God." I choaked out._

"Bella?" I continued staring near the doorway. "Bella, what's going on?" Angela's concerned questioning was almost getting on my nerves. I felt myself wanting to get closer to _him_. I clenched my hands at my sides. People were beginning to stare at my strange actions but I didn't care.

"I-I gotta go." I turned around in the opposite direction of, of _him_, and walked away. I was too worried with myself to pay any attention to the people around me. I walked at a fast human pace until I ended up in the cafeteria. I continued on until I saw a door in the back of the lunch room. I pushed it open with a little too much force. The handle on the door was dented in where my hand was. I mentally cursed myself. What was going on with me? I rushed to the parking lot and headed for my car. I rested my head against the steering wheel once I was inside.

I rubbed my hand across my face and leaned back against the head rest. I have never known a human could smell so _good_. I finally let myself draw back in air. I found it easier once his scent was dimmed around me, yet I couldn't help but miss it. Never in my long life have I met a human that could draw me in just by his scent, and never have I met a human that looked so amazingly beautiful. I have never been attracted to anyone in such a way.

I chewed on my bottom lip as his image raced around in my head. He was tall, probably a foot and a half taller then I was. His hair was a unique copper color. To a human, it would look like a plain reddish brown, but to me it held such beauty. It was a toned red with highlights throughout it. It stuck up in every which way, but it seemed to fit him perfectly. I guess you could say it was the perfect type of 'sex' hair. His face looked soft yet strong at the same time, and I could tell by his clothes that he was fit. The gray sweatshirt was rolled up to his elbows that showed off his toned arms. I shuddered at the though. Jesus, how long was I staring at him?

The bell rang signaling the start of first period. I groaned. I couldn't do this. I reached my hand up to turn the car on when my cell phone buzzed in my jeans. I leaned up and reached my hand towards my back pocket and pulled it out. I flipped it open and went to my messages. There was one that was unread and was from a number I didn't recognize.

'_You can do it'_

"Do what?" I asked aloud. I stared at my phone in confusion and watched as another message popped up.

_'School. If I was you I'd hurry, the tardy bell is about to ring.' _What the hell is going on? It was like they knew what I was asking. Who was sending me anyway? While I was mixed up in my own thoughts the tardy bell rang.

"Shoot." I muttered. I jumped out of the car with my books crushed against my chest and jogged up to the front doors. I headed towards the classroom that Angela showed me to and opened the door. The teacher stared at me from her desk as I slowly walked in.

"Have a seat." She basically growled. I narrowed my eyes and headed towards the rows of desks. Everyone's eyes were on me as I headed towards the back of the class and took a seat next to a kid that was wearing a pair of glasses too big for his face. I put my hands in my lap and sat back. Many of the kids turned around in their seats and continued to stare at me. My phone buzzed in my pocket once again but I ignored it.

"Now as I was saying," Everyone turned around to look at the teacher. "I'm Mrs. Brown and this is U.S History." I rolled my eyes. Of course it was. "To begin with today I want you to pair up with a partner and write down everything you know about the 1800's. At the end of class we'll each share a piece of information from your groups list." This was going to be no problem on the cause that I was born in the 1800's. Everyone remained still and I could hear Mrs. Brown mutter to herself.

"What are you waiting for?" She barked. I could hear many of the people around me telling their friends they wanted to partner up with me, but I quickly turned to the quiet girl next to me before they had the chance. I flashed her a wide smile.

"Would you like to be partners?" She blushed and nodded her head.

"Sure." We got together and I could automatically feel the dissapointment of people around me. She pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper and we got to work. After we had about fifteen notes tooken down I listened as a pair of footsteps approached the desk. I looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair leaning against our table.

"Hello there." I bit my lip to stop me from busting out in laughter. I could tell he was deepening his voice to try and seem more mature.

"Hi." He leaned down on his elbows and looked me up and down. I felt the girl next to me scoot over, feeling awkward by the situation.

"I'm Mike. I noticed you're new here." I nodded my head and politely smiled.

"Yes, I'm Be-"

"Bella, I know." He winked at me. "Word gets around here fast, especially if the words are about such a beautiful girl like you." I rolled my eyes. Was this his attempt at flirting?

"Newton! Get back to your seat at once." I shook my head and gave the girl next to me a knowing look. She looked down at her desk and giggled. Mike flashed me another weird grin and headed off back to his partner.

**********

"So have you talked with Edward today?" I was sitting behind the two annoying girls, Jessica and Lauren. Right when I walked into class they each sat their rigid eyes on me and glared me down.

"Of course." Jessica flipped her hair with her hand. "I even asked him to go with me down to La Push this weekend."

"Did he say yes?" Lauren asked in a bored tone.

"Duh! Why wouldn't he?" I smiled as I could tell she was lying right through her teeth. I sat back and listened on to everyone else's conversations. Most of girls were talking about the party this weekend, many of the guys were talking about me. I expected the news of the new girl to get over with now, but no. I lifted my hair and twirled it between my fingers trying to act distracted as Lauren peered over her shoulder to make sure I wasn't listening. Of course, I couldn't _not_ listen.

"Did you noticed how the new girl was staring him down this morning?" I dropped my hair in shock.

"She's a total freak." Jessica said loudly, trying to erk my nerves. If only they knew how well I really could hear. "Like Edward would ever fall for a girl like her. I don't even think she's pretty." Edward. His name was Edward. I felt myself become giddy like a hormonal teenager.

"I don't know. I like her hair." Lauren said. I didn't pay much attention to the rest of their conversation. His name was twirling around in my head.

"Edward." I whispered far too quietly for human ears. I couldn't help myself from saying his name. I wanted to feel the word roll off my lips.

**********

"Bella!" I stopped walking and turned around. Angela jogged up to my side and gave me a smile. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sure thing." We walked together across the school to lunch. I joined her in the long line to get food. As much as I hated it, I had to seem a little bit normal and eating food was part of it. I grabbed a plastic container full of fruit and headed towards the check out center. Once we payed for our food we sat down at a table near the window. The people at the table seemed a bit shocked that I was joining them.

"Guys, this is Bella." Angela pointed at a boy sitting in front of her. "Bella this is Ben," she pointed at a girl with short platinum blonde hair, "Ashton, and..."

"Mike." I closed my eyes in annoyance then opened them. "We've already had the pleasure of being introduced." He winked at me once again. Doesn't he know he resembles a toad when he does that? He scooted over until he was sitting right in front of me. Angela cleared her throat.

"So, um, Bella. How's your day been so far?" My eyes glazed over and I felt my tongue become heavy. He was here, Edward was here. I watched him come from behind the corner around with two other people. One was tall and dark with short black hair, the other was girl. I narrowed my eyes at her. She was rubbing Edward's shoulder and leaning her head near his ear.

"Why don't we get out of here?" She said in a husky tone. Fury seeped through my body. I clenched my fists and imagined myself ripping her glossy red hair right out of her head.

"Bella?" Edward shook his head and pushed her hand away. I felt myself relax a bit.

"Oh, It's been just fine." I was able to mutter. I can't believe I was jealous. Of a human no doubt.

"That's Edward." Ashton said with a mouth full of fries. She must of caught me staring. She swallowed before continuing on. "That girl Tanya has been all over him ever since middle school." I raised an eyebrow at her. "But sadly he doesn't date. Believe me, we've all tried a shot at him except for Angela here." Angela's cheeks turned red as she shot a glance at Ben. How cute, Angela's smitten.

Ashton went back to her food and I took my time looking at Edward again. He sat down at a table with the other boy and others were soon to follow, including Jessica and Lauren.

I looked down at fruit and opened up the plastic container. I pulled out a peeled orange and lifted it to my mouth. I let my tongue glide over it, taking in the taste, before taking a small bite. Soon I was almost gagging. Not at the taste, but at the obviouse smell of Mike's arousal. I pushed the small amount of food down my throat and felt as it dropped down into my empty stomach.

"Edward," I heard Jessica discustingly pur at his table. "How was your summer?" He chuckled noting the sound in her voice. The orange dropped from my hand as I listened to him talk for the first time.

"It was fine, Jessica." Oh God. Even his voice was attractive. I looked up from the table and watched him smile uneasily at her. I gulped down the small amount of venom that seeped into my mouth. My cell phone buzzed with another message from the mystery person. I pulled it out, needing a distraction.

_Feeling hungry? ;D_

I laughed out loud at the double meaning to it. Ben looked over at me questioningly but I just shrugged my shouldes. Then I heard Edward laugh at some story one of the guys told him and I couldn't stop myself from staring at him again. He looked amazing when he laughed. His whole face lit up showing off a handsome dimple in the side of his cheek.

"Dude, she's staring at you." I heard the boy next to him whisper. Edward stopped his laughter and turned towards him.

"Who?" He asked. I looked towards Angela and acted as if I was listening to her conversation with Mike the whole time.

"The new girl." The guy told him. "She's been looking at you during this whole time." I looked up again and caught Edward's gaze in mine. I heard him suck in a gush of air. His eyes were such a beautiful green.

"Hot, ain't she?" He asked Edward. We continued staring at eachother until I finally looked back down, wanting to hear Edward's answer.

"She's beautiful." I heard him whisper softly.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will have Bella, Carlisle, and Esme talking about school and such. I bet most of you have a clear view of who Mystery texter is._

_Please, please review!_


End file.
